


The Young Knight Of Old

by snowpeawritings



Series: More than a knight [1]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Series, and botw, i really love nnk, so uh, so yeah take this crossover off of my cold gay hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeawritings/pseuds/snowpeawritings
Summary: Waking up with no memories, you find yourself being guided by a mysterious person named Ferdinand inside a tablet as you venture across the world. You had absolutely no idea what to do besides explore it on top of an extinct way of transportation.





	1. Waking up underground isn't exactly what you start your day with

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the reader is like Link from Breath of the Wild. I really like this idea for Ni No Kuni 2, especially around Evan!
> 
> These chapters are your introduction arcs just to be clear

Once you’ve started hearing voices in your sleep, you knew it was time to wake up.

 

Though what your eyes landed on didn’t exactly ease your confusion, nor the water that was receding from your body and drained down on what you were lying on. When your vision finally started to clear, your eyes saw a large stalactite that practically looked like it was dipped in blue glowing paint. Not only that, the entirety of the room you were in had marks that were new to you and yet felt so familiar.

 

Feeling that your back was going to give in from the uncomfortable bed, you sat up and swung your legs at the side of it. Water dripped from your form, dropping on the stone floor that felt way too cold for your bare feet. In fact, when were you in only your undergarments?

 

Seeing a pedestal with glowing orange marks, you walked towards it, though shaky since your legs hadn’t woken up. You had to lean on the pedestal, gasping when a rectangular thing flipped up from a cavity. Again, a sense of familiarity washed over you when you saw the thing, even though it was your first time seeing it.

 

Feeling that it was useful, you took it from the pedestal. It was almost the size of your head, the rough rock-like texture on the outside felt strange in your hands as a hole on the other side was fit for your fingers. A smaller, black and shiny rectangle was inside the covering. Your fingers felt around it, seeing if there was something else to see until your thumb felt a button. Once your pressed it, your eyes widened when the smaller rectangle flared to life as dark blue invaded your sight. Feeling more buttons, you pressed one of them and saw that there were blue boxes now, with symbols above like a sword, a fruit-looking one, and others you didn’t bother to list down.

 

Hearing rock move against rock, you turned to see a stone door lift itself and disappeared into the ceiling, revealing another room. Feeling that your legs were okay now, you walked in the other room, the rectangle in your hands. The other room was definitely larger than the other one, with two stone chests, one on each side, with crates and barrels stacked against each other. Deciding to open the chest on the left, you knelt in front of it and lifted the lid to reveal a plain cotton shirt. Letting out a pleased sigh, you quickly put on the shirt. Now to work on your bottoms.

 

Opening the other chest, you weren’t really surprised when you saw a pair of trousers to match the shirt as well as a pair of boots. Putting them on, you instantly feel a whole lot better than to run around in only your undergarments. At least the pants had a hook where the rectangle can hang around instead of carrying it.

 

More stone scraping against each other rang out as you felt a draft of wind ahead of you. Light began pouring inside the place as you ran towards it quickly. Your feet splashed against cold water but you didn’t pay heed to it as you were met with a rock wall. A small wall but a wall that can be easily climbed over. Placing your hands on jutted out rocks, your feet hauled you upwards as you easily scaled over the wall. The smell of fresh air was clearer now as you took a sprint to the light outside.  arm above your eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun, the wind caressed your form as the entire world laid out in front of you like a newly made map. If only you didn’t know where you are, you could’ve considered staying here for a while longer.

 

With one arm covering your eyes from the glare of the sun, you walked across the green fields of grass. If it wasn’t for the fact that you knew next to nothing about this place, maybe you would—

 

Hearing a beeping sound, your hands grabbed the rectangle from your hip to see a blue square appear in the middle. Without thinking much of it, you tapped the thing as it showed a man wearing some sort of regal attire. For some reason, your insides became heavier, like a sudden weight was thrusted on your shoulders out of nowhere.

 

“Hello there,” the man greeted, his voice somehow making that weight even heavier, “you may not remember me, _____, but I’m Ferdinand.”

 

_____ must be your name then.

 

“I know that waking up in a strange place may confuse you but rest assured I put you there for a reason. This world… it will change soon, whether that will be a good thing or bad. I hope that this message in this Sheikah Slate can pull through until I’m finished.”

 

So that’s what it’s called, a Sheikah Slate.

 

The man named Ferdinand cleared his throat, his face growing stern. “______, you were a great knight in the past. _My_ great knight in the past.”

 

You didn’t miss how your heart had beaten faster from that.

 

“You are the sword that will aid this world’s new king in order to bring peace. I know that I’m placing a huge burden on you at the start but I have faith in you. I have faith in you that you will not fail.”

 

A sharp sting entered your chest.

 

“Luckily, I saved Epona from being another casualty. I hope that you two get along once more and venture across this great land once more.”

 

And with that, he smiled, something that felt way too familiar with you. “I believe in you, ____. I believe that you’ll accomplish many great things.”

 

Ferdinand disappeared in black. You didn’t even felt your fingers quiver from having to hear that seemingly personal message. This honestly raised more questions than answers. Though one thing is for certain…

 

“What’s an Epona?” You asked yourself.

 

A weird, whining sound was beside you. When you turned to look, you could only gape at what was there.

  
“Oh, _that’s_ an Epona.”


	2. You really should've just stolen better shields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only your horse and a Sheikah Slate/infinite storage, you set out on numerous fetch quests and fights only to save the king that you were destined to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got really long so H A
> 
> anyway, this series only has three chapters so expect the next one to be the last
> 
> also i cant write tone for shit somebody help me

“Hero! You must defend my crops from those nasty monsters!”

 

“Hey traveller! Come help me with this why don’t ya?”

 

“So what’s with that weird animal you’re riding on?”

 

Yep. This is what you signed up for ever since waking up.

 

It wasn’t that you don’t enjoy helping people. The benefits of helping them were priceless, ranging from ingredients for your cooking (which you didn’t realize you had a knack for) to money in which you absolutely needed. So far your adventure wasn’t too strenuous, despite having a stick and a broken shield as your weapons. Thankfully the monsters that you’ve slain are teeming with weapons better than yours and the fact that the Sheikah Slate can magically put your stash inside of it is a lifesaver.

 

“Hey, so you’re going to answer my question or what?”

 

… Of course, being a heroic traveller definitely had it’s down sides. Such as having the knowledge that horses such as Epona are considered extinct. And as such, you have people flock over to you and question what in the name of the gods were you riding on.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, you paid the travelling merchant for the extra arrows as he soon caught on that you won’t be answering his questions any time soon. You deposited your arrows in your quiver before hopping onto Epona and soon took off. From what you had gathered during your many jobs, you were around the Heartlands; a large barren land with only ruins as its landmark. Aside from the fact that the cave you went out from, there was literally nothing else besides monsters around here.

 

Though there were rumors; rumors about a small kingdom being built here and more rumors about a supposedly dead king making it. It may be a stretch, but that king can help you with whatever your quest is. At least, you hoped.

 

Seeing something in the horizon, you snapped the reins as Epona galloped a bit faster. The outline of a small castle appeared in the distance behind the sea. The wooden gates didn’t surprise you, it were the number of people scattered everywhere as they fought against the bandits that crossed your path a few times. They were an annoying bunch, often ganking on you in attempts to steal what precious items you have on your person. Despite being such chores, those bandits can hurt _hard._

 

Without having much thought, you snapped the reins as Epona took off. You counted the soldiers that were closest to you: 8 at most, fending off against bandits with weapons that already looked pretty damaged. Momentarily letting go of the reins, you grabbed your bow and got in an arrow. Taking aim, you let go of the arrow as it stabbed against the side of a bandit. Few of the people that didn’t look like bandits gasped at the sight of you, losing their guard for a bit before you took off again.

 

Hearing a loud battlecry, you saw one of the tallest man you’d ever met taking on a small child that had a small number of men by his side. Despite them outnumbering the hulking giant, his hammer proved to be way too much for the young child’s men to handle as they were swept away like flies. Your hand reached your shield (just an ordinary pot lid mind you. You were hoping to get rid of it) immediately as you tossed it at the giant. It clattered against his head as he paused from his swing.

 

“What in the--” The man started before being trampled by Epona’s hooves. The horse whinnied, rearing on her hind legs before you jumped off and drew your sword. Your free hand tapped the slate as a shield appeared in your hand. The man recovered, raising his hammer to smash you but you sidestepped. Time seemed to slow down as you swung your blade at him so fast that it seemed to disappear in the naked eye.

 

He staggered backwards, managing to trip over a small rock and falling backwards on another fallen bandit. Despite having to win, you still had your guard up in case he-or a different bandit-might show up. In the corner of your eye, the child watches you like a deity. It was rather endearing.

 

“Why you--” The man said, picking himself up from the fallen bandit. “Curse ye fer that shield! I’ll get ya fer this!”

 

You didn’t say anything. You pointed your sword at him, eyes unwavering at the man.

 

“Tyran!” The young boy called out, his grip on his sword tightening. “It’s over. Call your men back and leave the Heartlands!”

 

The man-Tyran-didn’t answer him as he swung his massive hammer and let out a war cry as loud as his first one. You knew the attack wasn’t for you. His body language in that short second made you act fast.

 

In an instant, your legs ran forward to the boy with an arm around him, shield already raised to your temple to protect yourself. Despite the shield being the strongest one you picked up, it did nothing to lessen the pain that was inflicted on you. The hammer clanged against the metal shield with a resounding echo, making your brain turn into mush. The force Tyran applied through his swing was so great it threw you back quite a distance from where you were originally standing. Your senses were practically useless now, the only feeling that you sensed was the boy in your arms shaking your shoulders and yelling incoherent things. It wasn’t long that your eyes closed and darkness consumed you.

 

What a way to end your adventure.

* * *

  
The smell of something better than mushroom skewers made you stir in your sleep.

 

Your fingers twitched from their resting position, internally wincing at how hard it is to bend them. You didn’t exactly have nice naps like before in that shrine. With a small groan, your eyes slowly opened to see a wooden ceiling. A draft of a cool breeze caressed your form as you laid there, eyes still up towards the ceiling.

 

“Oh!” A voice called out from your side. “You’re awake! Thank goodness.”

 

Hearing footsteps hurriedly around the room, you turned your head to the side to see a grimalkin maid run across the room with a basket in her paws. She soon went over to your side while placing the basket on the bedside table next to your cot.

 

“I hope you’re feeling alright, deary?” She said, sitting down next to you as she grabbed a spoon from the basket. “You took a nasty hit from that vile beast that King Evan thought you might’ve been done for. Lucky you that you’re tougher than you look!”

 

You watched as she took a bowl of something steaming and placed it on her lap. “Can you sit up, dearie?”

 

You hummed, inching yourself up on the plush pillows. Your body didn’t really hurt too much but the soreness that started when you made the slightest movement made you groan.

 

“Still beaten up, eh?” The maid said when she heard your groan. “Not to worry, dearie. This soup will patch you up in no time!”

 

The aroma _was_ delicious, not gonna lie. It enticed you so much that when a spoonful of it was in front of your face, you took it all in one swoop, not even caring that it scalded your tongue. Your face warmed when the maid giggled at your excitement as you turned your head away.

 

“No need to be shy, dearie!” She cooed. “I’m just happy that you like my cooking!”

 

With that, you continued to eat the soup. The maid was easy company, having to talk with a joyful voice that her smile was contagious. People like her are a rarity in your travels.

 

Hearing the door open, you craned your head to see the small boy from before, together with a man wearing a blue coat. The boy smiled when he sees you, running up to you as the man followed him in slow strides. The boy, you realized, had ears on top of his blonde hair and a tail trailing behind him. A half-grimalkin? That’s a first.

 

“King Evan!” The maid exclaimed, standing up from the side of the cot to bow to him. “I’m happy to say that our hero is doing fine and dandy!”

 

With the word ‘king’ you swung your legs over the side and stood up as fast as your arrows could fly. However, you failed to realize that the bowl you were eating was still on your lap so the bowl crashed down on the floor with the soup splattering everywhere.

 

“Y-Your Majesty!” You stammered, instantly placing one knee on the floor and bowing your head. Your face burned from both the embarrassment of not realizing you touched a royal without permission and the fact you made a mess on the floor. “F-Forgive me for my hasty behavior before! I didn’t realize you were a king, I--”

 

“H-Hang on!” The small king, Evan, called out, waving both of his arms in front of him. “You don’t need to kneel in front of me. I’m not like most kings!”

 

“Ginger,” You hear the man say to the maid, “clean up the mess and leave us with our guest.”

 

“Of course, Master Roland.” Ginger said. You still had your head bowed as you hear her clean up the fallen dish.

 

“Um…” Evan started. “You… you can stop kneeling now. I don’t mind the mess if that’s what making you worried.”

 

Lifting your head, you stood up and sat back down on the bed when your legs were beginning to sore. Evan and the man were in front of you; the young king having a small smile on his face while the man had a neutral expression.

 

“So um…” Evan trailed off. “What’s your name?”

 

You said your name, straightening your back out of reflex.

 

“I’m Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum and this is Roland, the chief consul of my kingdom.”

 

“You sure put up a show back there.” Roland said, crossing his arms. “You took care of those bandits easily as well as protecting Evan from that hit.”

 

Ginger gave a small bow to the two before leaving the room. You sucked in a breath before shrugging your shoulders. “I’ve been travelling a lot, so I know how to arm myself.”

 

“You’re really strong, _____!” Evan remarked, eyes shining with wonder. However, they dulled when his ears drooped. “I’m sorry for putting you in danger like that though. You took an awful hit that made you pass out because of me.”

 

Your eyes widened at the sudden dejected look on Evan’s face. Before Roland could say anything, you immediately surged forward, your head on level with his. “Your Majesty, it’s not your fault! I’m just doing my job as a knight in protecting their king. If anything, it’s my fault for passing out and failing to protect you!”

 

It only took a few seconds for you to realize how ridiculous your words were. Evan and Roland’s faces were one of surprise while you bet yours was absolute remorse.

 

“A… knight?” Roland questioned. “It definitely suits you with how you carry yourself.”

 

“Now that you mention it…” Evan said, bringing a hand to his chin. “You do look like someone who’s capable of protecting somebody else. You just have this… aura around you.”

 

You gulped, straightening your back as you contemplated your next move. The memory of Ferdinand’s message flashed across your mind, his words ringing deep inside you. When you woke up in this world, you had absolutely no direction, no guidance, nobody to help you grow up in this world. In a literal sense, that video-no-that memory of him had given you a path and you were at a crossroads.

 

Breathing in deeply, you took the Sheikah Slate (that was surprisingly still attached to your hip) and showed it to the both of them. “Your Majesty, I think you ought to see this.”

 

You’ve already chosen a path, and you were sure this one you won’t forget.


End file.
